roblox_lovecraftian_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
Basicly Information The Order '''is a religious organization which is created by the believers of Dead Dreaming God Cthulhu. Few of them are humans. Most of them are Deep Ones. They worship Daemon Cthulhu and his follower Dagon. The supreme leader of the Order is called as the Elder. The Order controls almost all the Great Old Ones cults on Earth. Their main base is Old Citadel. It's a ancient building on Black Water Island. Crusaders are the enemies of the cultists. Recruitment To join the Order, you need to join the Lovecraftian Order group and discord. Then, when a priest or brigade of priests are online, go inside the Temple and enter an initiation. A priest will ask you a few questions and you need to answer with proper grammar. Soon you and the other visitors will stand near by the altar. The priest will speak the oaths and you need to accept all of them. Once the priest has finished the initiation, you must screenshot the end of the ceremony when you are told to. Then you must leave the altar, post the screenshot on the discord, wait to be added. You need to have more then 13+ years (no safechat) to join the order. Ranks of the Order The Order have separate divisions and ranks, and as such, different attire is worn by different ranks. '''Servant/Servant-Soldier: Upon joining the Order, you will receive the rank of servant, or as it used to be: servant-soldier. This is the lowest rank of the Order (a LR) and, whilst you are lower ranking, you must speak in R'lyehian (a fictional language; a translator of which can be found by typing "R'lyehian translator" into Google). The attire of a servant is general, black robes alongside a hood, with no change to facial appearance. Fanatic: A fanatic is the rank above servant, which holds no greater ability than a servant, but shows that you are truly dedicated to the Order. R'lyehian must still be spoken as a fanatic. The attire of a fanatic is general, black robes alongside a hood, with standard tentacles in replacement of a face. Whilst wearing fanatic attire, your name tag is hidden. Guard: I, as of present, have no information about the appearance or purpose of a guard. Warden: A Warden's purpose is to maintain Order within R'lyeh. Their job is to hunt heresy, and hostiles which may exist in R'lyeh. They exist as a separate military force that maintains the safety of Travellers and Order members that may be in R'lyeh. R'lyehian must still be spoken as a warden. The attire of a warden is general, green robes alongside a hood, with standard tentacles in replacement of a face. Whilst wearing warden attire, your name tag is hidden. Priest: Priests are responsible for lecturing lore to Travellers, in the hopes of encouraging them to join the Order. They specialise in the history of R'lyeh, and the Lovecraftian universe and all the lore aspects within. English may be spoken as a Priest, if their messages relate directly to the lore, or game. The attire of a priest is general, blue robes alongside a hood, with standard tentacles in replacement of a face. Whilst wearing priest attire, your name tag is hidden. Inquisitor: An Inquisitor's job is to hunt heresy primarily. They may hunt this within, or outside of the group, and are tasked with making sure that heretics are not present in R'lyeh. R'lyehian must still be spoken as an inquisitor. The attire of an inquisitor is general, red robes alongside a hood, with standard tentacles in replacement of a face. Whilst wearing inquisitor attire, your name tag is hidden. Immortal: An immortal's role is to govern the Throne room, as this is their main area which they must protect. They are equipped with a standard Dark Greatsword, so as to protect any unauthorised visitors to the throne. They exist above most ranks of the Order, but from the God-King and Sorcerers themselves. R'lyehian must still be spoken as an immortal. The attire of an immortal is general, white robes alongside a hood, with standard tentacles in replacement of a face. Whilst wearing immortal attire, your name tag is hidden. Nobility: As of present, I do not know much about the nobility of R'lyeh. 'Star-Spawn: '''These are regarded as "Cthulhu's kin" via the lore, and appear differently in-game as such. The star-spawn are, in essence, Lovecraftian gods. English may be spoken by star-spawns and any rank above them. ''The attire of a star-spawn varies, and as of such I cannot give an accurate description of the appearance of one. Whilst wearing star-spawn attire, your name tag is hidden. As to the rest of ranks, I have no detail or information about them that can be of sufficient use.